FIRST MATE
by sdsawant56
Summary: This is a story about zoro who is helping luffy to achieve his dream but there is many things that he have to sacrifice in order to achieve that.. and little bit of zoro and nami


hi friends this my first story so please give me your opinion and tips. feel free to tell me where i am wrong and i will try to improvise.

so lets start the story, and i don't own one piece}}}

 **Chapter one: Swordsman guilt.**

The sky was dark and ocean was all red like a blood, the environment was like a war that had been ended leaving nothing but blood and dead bodies. Zoro was standing on the thousand sunny, " _what happened here_ " zoro thought to himself. Wherever he look all he can see is dead bodies. Zoro start to get worried about his friends, " _i hope everyone is safe, i need to find theme quickly._ " he thought to himself. He start to search around for his friends. Zoro move to the sick bey hastily and was standing in front of the door. He don't know why but his heart was pounding really fast, he don't know what is behind this door but something inside him is telling him not to open this door. Zoro start to breath in and breath out in order to calm himself. After several minutes he feel himself more calmer than before and start to open the door slowly. Now door was open but zoro can't see anything since the room was completely dark, he start to walk inside the sick bey and his eyes were starting to adjust to the surrounding. After several steps zoro stumble upon something and fall on the wooden floor with a heavy thud. Zoro rise slowly rubing his head to look what he was stumble upon, when he see the thing that he stumble upon all the colours and emotions drain out of zoro's face, he feel like everything around him shattered into millions pieces, he don't know how to express his despair, pain, sorrow. He was not even breathing when he saw chopper lyning on the floor lifelessly in the pool of blood, chopper was lying on the stomach so zoro can clearly see that chopper had been shot three times on his back. The wounds were deep and body was cold like an ice. Zoro move slowly towards chopper and start to shake Him "chopper, chopper, chopper, hey buddy wake up. What happened here??, who did this to you?? DAMM IT!!! SAY SOMETHING." Zoro shouts angrily. Chopper lifeless body wasn't responding to zoro, zoro vision was getting blurry because of the tears whelming up. Zoro wasn't able to contain himself anymore and start to cry. "who ever wants to kill you this brutally??*sob* you were ju-just a child. You don't *sob* deserve to di-die like this, this is my fault that you have *sob* to die like this. I was suppose to protect you and yet I wasn't able to." Zoro start to pounding his fist on the wooden floor. Zoro didn't stop pounding his fist on the wooden floor until his hands were completely covered in blood. Zoro reached chopper body and hug him tightly, all chopper's blood was staining zoro's clothe. Zoro was crying in pain, sorrow, anger, despair, all you can hear in the sick bey is zoro's painful crying. Zoro hug chopper and was crying until there was nothing left to cry. Zoro cautiously ley chopper's body and got up, he start to search for a clothe so he can cover chopper. He went to the cupboard which was beside the study table, which chopper used to read medical books. Zoro start to open the cupboard and pull out white clothe, He go back to the chopper's body and start to cover. When it was done, zoro make some prayers and start to leave in order to find others. Zoro wiped some tears which were left on his cheeks. " _they might be still alive, i need to find them quickly._ " zoro thought to himself. Little bit he know that wasn't gonna happen, zoro start to search hastily. Zoro was frantically looking for his friend until he was standing in front of kitchen door. Zoro's heart was pounding alot faster than usual as if it will come out from ribcage. Zoro smell something, something rotten coming from inside of the kitchen. Zoro guts start to twisting, he was sweating, his throat got dry in an instant, he was having a hard time to breath, he start to takes step back to get away from the door, to avoid horrible sight inside the kichen " _NO_ , _i have to find my friends_. _I need to look what is it behind this door_ , _no matter what i have to look_. _I need to make sure that my friends aren't there inside the kichen_ " zoro thought to himself. Zoro takes step towards the door and reach for the door knob once again, zoro gather some guts and start to open the door hesitantly. When door completely open zoro froze on the spot, his eyes went wide, his heart stop beating, he wasn't able to breath when he saw the horrible sight of his friends. His friends were all covered in blood and bruises, zoro feels like surface beneath him vanish and he falls on his knees. Zoro cover his face with both hands and slam his head on the wooden floor with force that it make a crack in it. Zoro wasn't crying this time, his brain just stop functioning and wasn't able to express any feeling anymore. Zoro lay there for several minutes before he got up, his legs were still trembling but he somehow manage to hold himself. Zoro face was blank, there was no emotion on his face. His eyes were dead same as his friends, he was just a living body with a dead soul now. Zoro start to takes small steps towards his crew, he stop when he come in front of luffy his captain. Luffy was sitting on the chair, there wasn't smile on his face as it used to be instead he was looking pale and bruised. Zoro look down on his chest, there was a big hole on his chest like someone literally shot cannon ball through him. Zoro notice that luffy's every wound were burned like he was fighting someone who wields a power of magma. Luffy's Strawhat caught zoro attention, it was lyning on the wooden floor. Zoro bend down and pick up, zoro remember how much this Strawhat means to luffy. Zoro's eyes were getting watery again, Zoro put back the Strawhat on luffy's head where it was suppose to be and turn to look at the others. Zoro Eyes falls on the certain blond person who was lying on the wooden floor lifelessly beside captain. Zoro was now seething with rage when he saw at sanji's legs, there weren't legs left to see. All hee can see is tattered pant. Someone must have rip of his legs because it wasn't clean cut wound. " _what kind of sick bastart would kill someone this brutally?_ " Zoro thought to himself. Zoro avert his glare to avoid brutality in front of him but his wasn't fortunate in that case because when he avert his gaze it fall on the remaining unfortunates Strawhats. There were ussop, robin, brook and Franky, their bodies were in the same conditions as the others. Zoro was trembling, trembling with rage, " _i swear i gonna kill that_ _bastard slowly and painfully that he will think that hell is better than this_." zoro thought to himself. Zoro realise that one person is missing, " _nami, she might me be still alive i need to find her quickly_ , _she can tell me what happened here_?" zoro thought to himself. Zoro start to leave to find her, there was little spark of hope appeared in zoro's dead eyes. Zoro look at the crew for last time before he leave the room. Zoro got out of the room and start to search their navigator, " _she must be at mikans grooves_ , _it's her fevourite place on the thounsand sunny._ " Zoro thought to himself. Zoro run in the direcrion of the mikans grooves, after several minutes zoro was standing in front of mikans grooves but she wasn't there. " _where is she??_ " Zoro thought to himself. Zoro start to call her, "Nami where are you?" But there was no response. Zoro try again and again but there was no response again. After several attempts to call her, zoro heard some muffle sounds like somthing moving coming inside of mikans grooves. Zoro eyes becomes wide when relisation struck, " _she must be there_ , _inside of mikans grooves_ " Zoro thought to himself. Zoro start to take steps hesitantly afraid of what he has to see in the mikans grooves. When he was inside the mikans grooves zoro can clearly see that she was indeed there. She was sitting on the ground lying her back on the tree for support, zoro can see that she was all wounded just like the others. Her legs have cuts mark like someone try to cut her, her hands were all covered in blood, there was large wound on her stomach which she was pressing it to prevent blood loss. Zoro wasnt able to think properly when he saw her in this condition, Zoro heart was feeling unbearable pain like someone is piercing his heart with sword slowly. She was there looking directly at him with pain and tired look on her face. Zoro rush through mikans groove and kneel beside her to her eye level. "Nami, nami, nami.." she wasn't saying anything to him she was just looking at him intently. Zoro was trembling again when he saw her wound which she was pressing it, it was quite deep. "Nami don't worry, i will do something about this" zoro put his hand on her stomach to show her what he meant. " _i need to stop this blood but how i don't know anything about medical things._ " zoro thought to himself. Then he realise that " _I need something to cover this wound in order to stop the blood loss._ " zoro thought to himself. Zoro look around to find something so that he can use to stop blood, zoro wasn't able to find anything that can be use to stop blood. Zoro was getting frustrated "WHY THERE ISN'T A DAMN PIECE OF CLOTHE AROUND HERE? " zoro Shout angrily. Suddenly zoro realise that he was wearing his white T-shirt, he quickly remove and tear it into pieces. He grab a long piece of clothe and run to nami, he sit beside her and start to cover her wound. She was wincing when zoro was covering her wound, Zoro notices she was breathing heavily, she was trembling vigorously, her body was cold as if she was made of ice and her eyes were almost closed because of the blood loss. Zoro was having a hard time to focus on the task he was doing, he was trembling which it's only make it worse. Once it was done zoro face was on the ground in the begging position. "nami, I am sorry. I was suppose to protect you guys but I wasn't able to do. I don't know where I was when all of this happened? Really I don't know where was i." Zoro start to cry uncontrollably, he wasn't able to control himself anymore. It was to much for zoro to control. Still She wasn't saying anything, she was just looking at Zoro intently. "SAY SOMETHING DAMM IT!!! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" zoro shout at her angrily. "Zoro" at the sound of her zoro quickly rose and look at her. She was crying, zoro never saw her like this since arlong when she ask help from luffy. Zoro heart shattered into million piece when he saw her like this. "zoro you betrayed us" those words hurt zoro immensely, it hurts him more than being cut in half by dracule mihawk, it hurts him more than taking all luffy's pain and it hurts him more than he would ever experiance. Zoro was just looking at her with disbelief in his eyes. Anything but that, he would never betray his friend. It was just against his honour. He would rather die than betraying his friends. He would die for his friends and they also know that so why is she so being aggressive towards him. Nami was panting heavily, the clothe zoro covered around her stomach was already wet by blood. "Zoro, you abandon us" zoro was having a hard time to following her, he don't even remember when all of this happened? and where was he when all of this happened? Nami was trying to get away from zoro but she groans in pain when she move and suddenly started fit of cough and blood was coming out of her mouth. Zoro got tense when he saw the Blood coming out of her mouth. He quickly move closer to her and reached her face to clean the blood stain on her face but his hand got slapped away before it can touch her face. Zoro was shocked, she would never behave like this towards him before. She used to believe him with her life but now all he can see is disbelief, anger and disgusted looks for him on her face. "Zoro, why would you do that to us?*pants* we were your friends." her tears were rolling down her cheeks endlessly, she was struggling to talk with him. Zoro was stun, he wasn't able to say anything to her, " _she is right, i was suppose to be here to protect them but i can't remmember where was i when all of this happened?"_ zoro thought to himself. "Zoro, it was your responsibility to Look after us*pants* to protect us, to guide us to the right path as a first mate of crew after luffy but you weren't*pants* even here when all of this happened." zoro can clearly see that she was coughing blood, she was breathing unevenly, her chest was rising and falling, her eyes were almost close, all of this is not a good sign to him. He assume something bad gonna happen. "Zoro" at her sound zoro quickly close the gap between him and her and hold her hands tightly. This time nami didn't slap away his hands, "Zoro, I think I won't be able to live any longer" Zoro know this was coming but he doesn't want to let her go. "No, nami please don't leave me*sob* you know that i owe you alot of money right??*sob* i will pay you back all the money that i owe to you ok??*sob* just, just don't die on me nami please." zoro was crying vigorously, he wasn't holding back anymore. Nami feel guilty when she saw their swordsman crying like a baby, it was their fault that they are not able to defend themselves. She had never see him crying like this. He was a strong man always has a stoic look on his face showing no emotions. He was always there when she was in danger, he was always there for them whenever they were in danger. Nami realised what she had said to him before, it just make his guilt worse. "Zoro we are the one who need to apologised*pants* we were depending to much on you and because of that*pants* we are seeing this day. "Before zoro open his mouth to say that it was his fault he saw her coughing more blood than before. It was literally making blood pool around her. "Zoro I don't think i have much time left so I need to say something before I die." zoro nod his face in approval. "Zoro, I am glad that I have met you guys, you and*cough* luffy. If it weren't for you guys, I might be still working for arlong as a slave to free the village.*pants* My life totally changed ever since i met you and luffy, because of you guys i was able to follow my dream. I am happy to die like this, with my friends. I have zero regret that I meet you and luffy." with that last words nami broke her breath with a smile on her face and her body slump on the wooden floor. "no, no, no, nami, nami hey don't leave me. Please nami don't leave me I am all alone here, all my other friends also leave me so don't go nami please." nami was lyning on the floor lifelessly, zoro was shaking her slowly but she wasn't responding. "oi nami, you know that I am directionally challenged so who's gonna find me when get i lost if you die like this right? So come back don't leave me like this nami. Oi NAMI, NAMI, NAMI" zoro was shouting now he lost his composer and calling her name again and again. "NAMI, NAMI, NAMI, NAMI" After several moments zoro heard something, something like someone is calling his name. "Zoro, zoro, zoro" zoro thought it was nami who is calling him. "Nami??" Suddenly there was huge explosion of light which force zoro to cover his eyes from lights. Zoro can still hear someone calling him when he open his eyes he can't see anything clearly, his vision was blurry. Zoro realise he was lyning on the ground and not on the wooden floor. He got up in the sitting position and rub his eyes with the back of his hand. "zoro are you alright?" someone was sitting beside him. "hmm" zoro reply shortly. Zoro open his eyes slowly and saw the person sitting beside him. It was perona, she was looking at him with worried expression on her face. Zoro look around and found himself on the ground not on the thousand sunny. He was surrounded by dark clouds and there is a women who dress like Gothic sitting beside him. He soon realise he was experiencing nightmare when he pass out by the exhaustion with the fight of baboons all day. "Thank god, it was just a nightmare." Zoro feel relief spreading all over his body, he feel like all the guilt and burden where removed from his shoulders. "WHERE THE HELL YOU BEEN?? I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY." Perona yell at him with anger as if she gonna kill this uncute bastard. "Why the hell you were looking for me women?" Zoro asked her, annoyed with the all yelling of her. "Mihawk summon you, he wants to talk with you since it's your last day on the island with us." " _Mihawk summoned me, must be want to talk about training stuff_ " zoro thought to himself. "How did you find me, I was making sure to get as long as possible from you so I don't have to see your ugly face." Perona was fuming with rage now, she was looking after him for two years and this is how he treat her? "Sorry to disappointe you dumbass but I have to look after you because mihawk made me to do. And about the how I found you is really easy because you were screaming nami, nami, nami while sleeping." Zoro instantly turned red when she said she heard him saying nami name. "It's not what you think. I wasn't calling her name in my dream that way, it's just that I was having a nightmare." Zoro defend himself. Perona facial expression soften because she know he wasn't lyning, she know he was having a nightmare every time when he try to sleep. She was there when he always screams his friends name in agony. He wasn't able to sleep peacefully because of the nightmare since the day he came on the island. She know he was feeling guilty, guilty of not being able to be there for luffy when he lost his brother, guilty of being useless when crew need him the most at sabaody archipelago. "I know that idiot, you don't have to justify yourself. We been living here with each other for almost two years so I know what you going through." Perona got up on her leg, "let's go, he is waiting for you since afternoon" she said to him while Dusting her dress. Zoro stand up as well and look at her with questioning look, "what's so important?? that he is waiting for me since afternoon!!" Zoro asked perona while adjusting his swords. "How should I know??" Perona snaps at him. "OK,OK, you don't have get so worked up just because I asked you something." Zoro said nonchalantly. "I AM WONDERING MY ASS TO FIND YOUR UNCUTE ASS SINCE AFTERNOON AND YOU ARE SAYING THAT I DON'T NEED TO GET WORKED UP" perona shout at him angrily. Zoro quickly understand that he has upset her quite badly this time, " _before she use her negative hollow on me and make me depressed as hell i need to apologised her._ " zoro thought to himself. "I am sorry" Zoro said to her while scratching his back side of head, "sorry that I caused you trouble" Perona look at him for a moment and lose all her anger when he apologised for his behaviour. "Apology accepted, now you look cute!!" Perona said with a smile on her face. "Now lets go, its getting dark." With that she start to float. Zoro nod to her and start walking towards the castle. "You idiot, you are going wrong way. Castle is this way." Zoro quickly stop on his track and he has turn into bit root. Zoro turn around and started to follow her, "I KNOW WHERE I AM GOING WOMEN, ITS JUST FOREST KEEP SHIPTING TO CONFUSE ME" zoro yell at her. "Horo-horo-horo, it still amaze me that your captain recruite you as a first mate of the crew who has a horrible sense of direction. Perona was laughing and floating in the direction of the castle. Zoro was following her and cursing her under his breath. Both of them were going back to the castle to meet his teacher dracule mihawk, who is currently holding the title of worlds greatest swordsman.

 **Chapter end**

please tell me guys if you like it or not in the comment section and tell me where i can improvise...


End file.
